


visceral experience of motion

by ListeningBoy



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fucking Machines, Gags, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ListeningBoy/pseuds/ListeningBoy
Summary: Nines is supposed to be getting ready for work, but instead their lovers are gagging them and leading them to the bedroom, for what, they won't say...Kinktober 2019 - Day 14, Fucking Machines





	visceral experience of motion

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned on my blog, I just got a job, so I may fall behind on Kinktober. If I do, I won't be quitting, just putting out fics late.

Nines whined questioningly through their gag as they were led through the house from their own bedroom to their partners'. Already their arms were cuffed behind their back, using handcuffs made of android-strength material - something they had never needed before, always willing to limit their abilities so as to not risk breaking their toys. The change had them wondering what they would be doing today that would require it, especially in the short half hour they had before they'd need to be leaving if they wished to be at work on time. When Hank and Connor came into their room while they were getting ready and told them to strip where they stood, they'd expected that it would be for a before-work quickie, not a scene.

But that seemed to be what it was shaping up to be. The gag was one thing - they did have a tendency to get rather loud no matter the intensity of their play - but restraints were reserved for times when their dominants thought it was likely that they would fight. Not out of true distress, usually, but just from being overwhelmed.

Connor's hands pushed them forward by the shoulders, making them follow Hank down the hall to the master bedroom. While they would often join one or both of their partners inside, it didn't have the space for everyone's things, and as they preferred to have the option of being alone when needed is was Nines who was given the smaller bedroom to call their own.

Hank paused outside the room, hand already half-turning the knob. It wasn't out of hesitance, but simply to remind them, "Don't be afraid to use your safewords if you need to, sweetheart."

Nines nodded their acknowledgement. The safewords couldn’t be verbal, because of the gag, but even now they had a connection open with Connor, who was ready to step in and stop their human lover if there was any indication that they needed it.

Satisfied that things could begin, Hank opened the door and led them through.

The light was on, illuminating the room despite the heavy red curtains blocking the windows. Nines blinked, not to adjust to the change in brightness but at what they saw. At the foot of the bed, which had been stripped of its covers, a short table - a stand of sorts, sturdy and wooden - had been placed, and upon it stood a panelled metal box from which extended a long pole. Nines’ eyes widened as they saw the phallic ending of the device. They looked questioningly to Connor, who only smiled encouragingly, then to Hank, who smirked.

* * *

Connor’s hands flitted about their body, checking and tightening the ropes that tied them in place. Their arms had been firmly attached to their legs, which were then tied together at the ankles. And now, once the other android was finished, the whole setup was brought over their body and above their head to be hooked onto an attachment on the headboard. Nines was left on their back, unable to turn over and with their legs spread wide with no way to close them.

As soon as they were properly restrained, their lovers began messing with the metal box, repositioning it slightly before using a remote to aim the pole between their legs. Nines squirmed, uncertain how they felt about what was about to happen, but it only paused the proceedings for a moment as Connor made sure they weren’t too overwhelmed to continue.

The cold plastic of the pole caused a shiver to work its way through Nines’ body as it touched their thigh, partially from the temperature but mostly from anticipation. Only a few minor adjustments later, it was being slowly pushed into their hole. They would guess something like eight inches were inside them - longer than Connor’s attachment, definitely - before it pulled out, equally as slowly. Only half was pulled out before it changed directions again. Nines whined, impatient, as the machine failed to pick up speed after several easy thrusts. They were ever aware of the time - just five minutes, now, before they were supposed to be out the door - and didn't see why the others weren't going any faster, as clearly this wasn't being done with their own pleasure in mind.

Although they couldn't voice them, their questions were answered as Hank stood from the corner of the bed he had been watching from. "About time I get going," he announced, leaning over to give Connor a kiss before heading out with a last second call of "Have fun!"

Before the front door had even been opened Connor had turned his attention back to Nines, scooting up the bed until he was close enough to pet their head. "Don't worry, dear," he explained, "I've already called Fowler to inform him that we'll be getting an update today. They don't expect us at work until tomorrow."

That explained why Hank had left, then; it would have been too suspicious for him to fake sickness on the same day that Connor requested off for them. It would just be the two of them, then.

Peering up at the other android hopefully, Nines tried to roll their hips against the restraints, trying to urge Connor to increase the speed.

He only laughed, shaking his head. "You don't think I set all this up just to give in before I've even gotten started, do you?" The face Nines made in response had him sure that they would be pouring if they weren't impeded by the gag. "I've already connected to our new toy wirelessly. The speed will increase every twenty minutes; I want to see how long it takes for you to break."

Whimpering pitifully, Nines tried to shake his head. They knew Connor was serious about drawing this out, it wasn't the first time he'd needed a whole day for one of his scenes.

The hand running through their hair tightened its grip, pulling a cry from them. "Don't think I will give you mercy just because you're whining like a kicked dog. You're going to take what I give you until I decide it's enough." Even as he spoke, Nines felt Connor reaching across their connection, probing, making sure they were alright. They sent back a wave of blue, as opposed to the yellow their LED was currently stuck on. _Continue_.

Their hair was released, Connor's hand retreating to hold their thigh. It took a moment before they realised that it was placed there with intention; their skin was forced to recede as Connor initiated an interface. "One more thing," they heard as he dove into their code, sifting through their settings and altering a few familiar values. Nines' head sunk back in defeat, knowing what was being done - this was far from the first time Connor had disabled their orgasm protocols.

When Connor pulled away it was with more than his hand; he stood, unbothered by Nines watching him with curious eyes. His LED ring spun yellow for a moment, followed by the machine finally picking up speed, an additional 50%. Not enough to sate his lover, but enough that their lashes fluttered as they got used to the change.

By the time they'd recovered, Connor was at the door. He looked back at them, saying with a wink "Enjoy yourself, dear. I'll be back to check on you in an hour," before turning his back to them, walking out with the sound of Nines' muffled wail behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](http://gavinisqueertbh.tumblr.com) and [PillowFort](https://www.pillowfort.io/ListeningBoy)


End file.
